Fruits Basket: despues del anime
by Akane-Ookami
Summary: Despues de que Tohru descubriera la verdadera forma de Kyo comienzan las vacaciones de fin de curso, pero a la vuelta aparece en la casa alguien nuevo...¿quién será esa chica de aspecto salvaje?
1. Prólogo

_-Somos iguales tu y yo –la muchacha hizo una pausa para mirarle a los ojos- por favor… estoy completamente sola y tu…tu eres el único que puede entenderme –los ojos de la muchacha se empañaron, una imagen que rara vez podía admirarse en su rostro siempre tan taciturno y lejano- quédate conmigo –suplicó agarrando con fuerza la mano del muchacho que la observaba en silencio._

_Las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus cabellos y mojaba sus ropas, pero nada parecía importar, el tiempo se detuvo mientras el sonido de las gotas al caer continuaba._

_-…quédate conmigo…_

* * *

><p><strong>~*Fruits Basket*~<strong>

****  
>Después del encuentro con Akito, yo, Tohru Honda, aun sigo viviendo en casa de Kyo, Shigure y Yuki. Todo es como antes o incluso mejor, cada uno vamos mejorando en los pequeños problemas que teníamos antes de conocernos y me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido. Hemos pasado por muchísimas cosas juntos y…cada vez siento que estamos más unidos. Kyo y Yuki ya no se pelean tan a menudo. Yuki ya se ha integrado mucho más en el instituto, ya tiene un grupo de amigos con los que pasa el rato. Kyo es mucho más amable con la gente, es una persona realmente increíble, he descubierto algunas cosas sobre él, cosas no muy buenas, pero aun así quiero seguir estando a su lado. He descubierto que esta familia está llena de misterios y problemas internos, pero es apasionante descubrirlos e intentar solucionarlos. Sin embargo, hubo algo que ocurrió antes de empezar las vacaciones…<p>

_Un fuerte ruido en la habitación de Kyo me había despertado en mitad de la noche, me levanté y en el pasillo vi a Yuki, que también había ido a ver qué ocurría._  
><em>-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, gato est…? –se quedó en silencio al ver en el interior de la habitación-…¿q-qué haces aquí?<em>  
><em>Me asomé a la habitación con curiosidad y me sorprendí ante la visión de aquella chica<strong>. <strong>Aparentaba ser algo mayor que ellos, al menos en aquel preciso instante. Era alta, delgada, de piel algo más oscura que la de ía rasgos claramente occidentales y su pelo oscuro con mechas claras, largo, ondulado y revuelto le daba un aire salvaje a sus tristes ojos amarillentos. Desvió su mirada hacia Kyo que observaba a la chica con aire serio y preocupado. Ella apenas se movió, estaba allí de pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una pose salvaje, como si hubiera corrido a través del bosque durante toda la noche._  
><em>-Kyo…-murmuró con una voz dulce pero a la vez penetrante y firme antes de perder el equilibrio.<em>  
><em>Yuki dio un paso al frente pero Kyo fue más rápido y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Tohru no pudo reprimir un grito de advertencia antes del contacto entre ambos, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no solo Kyo no se había transformado al tocar a la chica sino que además la abrazaba como si tratara de protegerla de todo…<em>  
><em>-Creo que será mejor que les dejemos solos…-dijo Yuki cerrando la puerta del cuarto del gato.<em>  
><em>-¿Qué? Pero…esa chica…<em>  
><em>-Estará bien, no te preocupes –sonrió- vuelve a la cama, mañana te lo explicaremos todo.<em>  
><em>-Esta bien…-suspiró Tohru no sin antes mirar instintivamente de nuevo hacia la habitación del gato<em>  
><em>¿Quién sería esa chica?...<em>

Aquella mañana no se habló de ella, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior y yo no pregunté nada al respecto ya qe parecía algo grave. Kyo se levantó como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y se mantuvo callado casi todo el día…

Pero aquello había pasado hacía mucho, antes del verano. Hoy volvemos a clase después de unas largas vacaciones que he pasado junto a mi abuelo en un hotel cercano a la cuidad, me lo he pasado muy bien, pero ahora me tengo que concentrar de nuevo en los estudios y sacar buenas notas para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre…ya solo me queda un año...


	2. La vida sigue adelante

-Shigure, ahora que han comenzado las clases, Tohru… ¿volverá a esta casa?-preguntó Yuki en el desayuno, cuando todos estaban en la mesa.  
>-Desde luego que sí, al menos eso me dijo -respondió Shigure extrañamente serio- Ahora mismo está con su abuelo de vacaciones.-Pero…ya lleva varios días sin dar señales de vida, ¿crees que vendrá? -preguntó preocupado Yuki.<br>-Seguro que si –sonrió Shigure.  
>-Después de todo lo que ha pasado…es…muy valiente por su parte que volviera a vivir aquí -susurró Kyo con fingida indiferencia.<p>

-Desde luego…aun después del encuentro con Akito… -comentó Shigure.  
>-Sí…ella es así -respondió Yuki con una melancólica sonrisa.<br>Después de unos minutos, alguien tocó a la puerta con delicadeza, Shigure se levantó y se dirigió a abrir.  
>-¡Vaya! Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti -dijo con alegría- pasa, pasa.<br>-Hola chicos, encantada de volver a veros -saludó Tohru con una gran sonrisa a Yuki y Kyo.  
>-¡Tohru! -exclamó Yuki levantándose de la mesa- ¿te lo has pasado bien en las vacaciones con tu abuelo?<br>-Sí -sonrió ella- me alegro mucho de ver ido con él.  
>-Vamos Kyo, no seas mal educado, dile algo a Tohru -reprochó Shingure.<br>-Buenos días Kyo…te he echado de menos -saludó Tohru con una sonrisa.  
>-Bue….buenos días…-respondió Kyo dándole la espalda a la joven para que no apreciara que su rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo.<br>-Vamos, te ayudo a subir las maletas a tu habitación.  
>-Muchísimas gracias, Yuki-sonrió la joven.<p>

Sonó el teléfono y Shigure contestó.

-¡Ah! Hola Hatori, seguro que llamas para ver si Tohru ha vuelto ya, pues sí, pero te aviso, no te voy a dejar que la veas, está claro que le quieres hacer cosas raras -rió Shigure.  
><em>-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías de una vez? Nunca se puede hablar contigo de algo serio<em> -refunfuñó Hatori desde el otro lado del telefono.  
>-De acueeerdo, ¿Qué pasa?<br>_-Akito…me ha pedido que te pregunte si puede vivir alguien más en tu casa._  
>-¿En serio? ¿Es una chica?<br>_-Pues…sí pero…_  
>-¡Perfecto! ¡Tráela en cuanto puedas! –interumpió Shigure con euforia.<br>_-Shigure….ella no es un miembro de los 12 signos._  
>-¿Y? Ya tenemos una, además seguro que ella y Tohru se llevarán muy bien. Y si es guapa…mejor que mejor…<br>_-No entiendes nada…  
><em>-Es ella, ¿verdad? Ha vuelto a Japón…-preguntó Shigure con aire grave.  
><em>-¿Cómo lo sabes?<em> –preguntó Hatori con tranquilidad.  
>-Me pareció verla por aquí no hace mucho.<br>-_Entiendo…-_Hatori se quedó pensativo para luego cambiar de tema_- Shigure…¿No te parece extraño que Akito decida llevarla a tu casa?_  
>-Claro que me parece extraño…pero es mejor acatar las órdenes sin rechistar… -respondió Shigure poniéndose serio<br>_-Ya… ¿No habrá problema por parte de los chicos?_  
>-No estoy seguro -hubo un gran silencio- ¡Pero seguro que les encantará tener otra chica en casa!<br>_-El que está encantado eres tu…-_suspiró Hatori- _En fin, la llevaré ahora. Por cierto, Akito también quiere que la metas en el instituto de Tohru y los chicos.  
><em>-De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de unos minutos entonces.  
><em>-Ah, Shigure…es importante que sepas algo de ella…<em>

Shigure colgó con tranquilidad.  
>-¿Quién era? -preguntó Yuki bajando de la segunda planta.<br>-Hatori…-respondió Shigure dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
>-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Kyo desde el salón.<br>-Nada importante -dijo Shigure entre risas.  
>Kyo lo miró con gesto desconfiado y volvió a girarse hacia la televisión.<br>-Debemos prepararnos para ir al instituto, hoy no haremos mucho ya que acabamos de volver de unas largas vacaciones pero es importante ir –informó Yuki entrando en el salón.

-Yo…no quiero ir-susurró Kyo.  
>-Vamos Kyo, no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo que cuando fuiste por primera vez – reprochó Shigure.<br>Tohru bajó las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió al salón donde estaban todos.  
>-¡Tooohru, Kyo no quiere ir al instituto! -dijo casi llorando Shigure.<br>-¿Pasa algo Kyo? -pregunto la joven inocentemente.  
>-No…no me encuentro muy bien…-respondió.<br>-Entonces lo mejor sería que te quedaras en casa y yo también para prepararte un buen desayuno con el que te recuperarás.

-Pero Tohru…-Yuki no pudo continuar hablando ya que Shigure le había hecho una señal de silencio y luego señaló al gato.  
>-No….no quiero que porque yo esté mal tu no vayas…ve al instituto, no te preocupes por mí -dijo a duras penas Kyo mirando hacia la televisión.<br>-Entonces…nos vemos cuando vuelva -respondió la joven con una dulce sonrisa.  
>Kyo no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil mirando la televisión acostado de lado en el suelo.<br>-Shigure…siento no haberos preparado un buen desayuno hoy -se disculpó Tohru con una reverencia.  
>-No te preocupes Tohru, acabas de volver de un viaje. Y ahora prepárate para ir al instituto que vais a llegar tarde, yo me quedare cuidando de Kyo -dijo con una pícara sonrisa.<br>-Eh…etto…vale…-respondió Tohru no muy convencida.  
>Yuki esperó a Tohru en la puerta principal, cuando se cambió juntos fueron de camino al instituto.<p>

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa, Shigure estaba sentado junto a la mesa mirando a Kyo con picardía.  
>-¡¿Se puede saber porque me miras así? -gritó el gato después de unos minutos en silencio.<br>-Lo estás haciendo muy bien…-dijo el perro serenamente.  
>La expresión de Kyo se suavizó rápidamente, sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada.<br>-No es mentira…me encuentro mal de verdad…-susurró Kyo.  
>-No me refería a eso…cada vez tratas mejor a Tohru…<br>El rostro de Kyo se enrojeció aun más.  
>-Ella….ella se lo merece…yo…no he hecho más que tratarla mal. Son embargo ella…-susurró Kyo recordando la escena de noches a tras cuando este se transformó en un monstruo delante de la joven.<p>

Shigure asintió con la cabeza y Kyo lo miró con recelo. Después hubo un largo silencio y Shigure se puso serio.  
>-Kyo…hay algo…que debo decirte, se lo debería decir a todos, pero preferí esperar.<br>Kyo se levantó y lo miró interrogante.  
>-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupado.<br>-Veras…Hatori me ha dicho que Akito le mando que trajera aquí a una chica de la familia…  
>-¿Otra chica? Que extraño… ¿Quién es?<br>-Digamos que...Tu la conoces bien.  
>Kyo se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sorprendido, sin saber que decir.<br>-¿Por qué viene ella a vivir aquí? -preguntó Kyo.  
>-No lo se, pero son las órdenes de Akito y no podemos hacer nada contra ellas…<br>-¡Lo que nos faltaba! Bastantes problemas hemos tenido ya con Tohru. Maldita sea….-apretó un puño, acto seguido salió corriendo del salón.  
>-¡Kyo! -le llamó Shigure al escuchar que había roto una de las puertas al salir. Suspiró- Que le vamos a hacer…es normal que esté enfadado, bastante le ha costado ya controlarse con Tohru. En fin…<br>-Buenos días, Shigure -dijo una voz serena a sus espaldas.  
>Cuando el perro de dio la vuelta vio la esbelta figura de Hatori mirándole con su expresión tranquila habitual.<br>-Vaya, que rápido has llegado -dijo el perro poniéndose en pie- y… ¿la chica?  
>-En el coche…le cuesta un poco salir, no está acostumbrada y viene de lejos.<p>

Una joven de unos dieciséis años, pelo oscuro largo se encontraba en el interior del coche de Hatori. Vestía ropas claramente occidentales y llevaba puestas unas grandes gafas de sol.  
>Salió de él y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa.<br>-Vaya…no me esperaba que Akito me fuera a meter en una casa tan oriental nada más llegar…-suspiró.  
>De repente una piedra cayó al suelo y ella miró hacia arriba.<br>-Vaya, parece que hay alguien ahí arriba… ¿podría ser…?  
>La joven dio un rodeo y vió un pequeño saliente, tenía curiosidad por ver si realmente había alguien allí arriba o solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.<br>-Ah, ahí está, Natsuki –dijo Hatori desde el jardín de la casa sobresaltándola.  
>-Te estábamos esperando, guapa –sonrió Shigure.<br>-¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó Hatori.  
>-Aah…bueno…-miró hacia el tejado por última vez.<p>

Natsuki suspiró y saltó del tejado ágilmente cayendo de pie y sin perder el equilibrio.  
>-Vaya…impresionante –comentó Shigure- eres toda una gimnasta y además tienes cuerpo…<br>-Deja de babear y entremos en la casa, Shigure –ordenó Hatori entrando a la casa tras Natsuki.

Mientras tanto Kyo, que había sido el causante de la piedra caía observaba la escena desde arriba intentando que nadie le viera. Aquella chica…Natsuki…

Una vez en la casa, Shigure, Natsuki y Hatori se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando té.  
>-Y bueno… ¿de dónde vienes Natsuki? –preguntó Shigure.<br>-De Europa, mis padres son de allí –respondió ella educadamente.  
>-Sus padres fallecieron hace poco por una enfermedad, y Akito decidió traerla aquí –informó Hatori.<br>Shigure se quedó sin palabras, miró a Natsuki apenado.  
>-Vaya…entonces seguro que te llevarás bien con Tohru, ella también perdió a su madre…<br>-¿Qué más da? –comentó Natsuki.  
>Cuando Shigure iba a añadir algo más, ella se levantó de la mesa.<br>-¿Puedo ver mi cuarto?  
>-¿Tu cuarto…? Ah claro, solo hay un pequeño problema, como tu llegada ha sido tan repentina aún no tenemos un cuarto para ti así que tendrás que compartir con Tohru un tiempo –informó Shigure.<br>Ella le miró en silencio, con total indiferencia ante sus palabras.  
>-Muy bien, su cuarto está en la planta alta, el segundo a la derecha de la escalera, puedes dejar tus cosas ya allí.<br>La chica salió de la habitación en silencio.

-No recuerdo mucho a esa niña, pero sí que parece distinta a como era antes…-comentó Shigure observando el lugar que ella había dejado vacío- Entonces ha perdido la memoria…¿se lo hiciste tú?  
>-No, no sabemos cómo le ocurrió. Cuando llegó de Europa solo recordaba a su madre y poco más. Pudimos convencerla de que pertenecía a la familia gracias a algunas fotos que teníamos de ella cuando era más pequeña.<br>-Comprendo…

-Su madre murió hace unas semanas después de estar en coma unos meses, ella vivía con su padrastro.  
>-¿Y por qué no se quedó con él?<br>-Está en la cárcel. Al parecer no se movía con buenas compañías.  
>-¿Crees que tal vez él…?<p>

-Es posible que algo que ese hombre le hubiera hecho a la niña haya hecho que su mente se bloqueara hasta tal punto de olvidarlo casi todo en su pasado, incluído ese momento.  
>-Pobre niña…apenas tiene ¿Cuántos?¿16 años?<br>-Si  
>-Cuando era pequeña tenía un aire mucho más alegre –Shigure hizo una pausa, pensativo- pero… ¿por qué Akito decidió traerla aquí?<br>-Por una vez Akito ha decidido escuchar a Kureno, que le recordó cómo esa niña solo se juntaba con un niño de la familia para jugar…  
>-Kyo…-murmuró Shigure.<br>-Exacto. Akito espera que vivir con él le devuelva parte de su memoria.  
>-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Akito tiene tanto afán porque la niña recupere la memoria…Akito suelen darle igual esas cosas…<p>

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, tal vez haya algo más que ni tu ni yo sabemos…-hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Hatori volviera a hablar- Igualmente no sé si recuerdas que Akito y la madre de Natsuki estaban muy unidos. Fue un duro golpe para Akito que tanto ella como su niña se fueran a Europa y todo después de que conociera al padrastro de la niña.  
>-¿Y el padre biológico?<br>-Otro occidental que vivía aquí. Las abandonó al descubrir lo que le ocurría a su hija…  
>-Entiendo…No es la primera vez que pasa.<br>-Ni la última, por desgracia…  
>-Quién sabe Hatori, las cosas están cambiando más de lo que tú y yo pensamos.<p>

En la habitación de Tohru la muchacha ya se encontraba desempaquetando las pocas cosas que tenía y dejándolas en la cama de sobra que supuso sería la suya. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón con pesadez. Fue entonces cuando Kyo pasó frente a la puerta y se detuvo en la entrada.  
>-Natsuki…-murmuró suavemente tras mirarla unos segundos.<br>-Ese es mi nombre, y ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó ella extrañada y molesta.  
>Aquellas palabras causaron algo en el interior de Kyo, algo tan fuerte que solo pudo salir corriendo desapareciendo del pasillo de la planta alta de la casa. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y siguió desempaquetando su ropa. Pero lo cierto era que la mirada de aquel chico, sus ojos naranjas, el color de su piel…Algo en él le resultaba muy familiar.<p>

Yuki y Tohru llegaron temprano aquel día a casa.  
>-Menos mal que no hemso tenido clase, estaba preocupada por Kyo.<br>-No deberías preocuparte tanto Tohru –sonrió Yuki- Kyo ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo.  
>-Ya lo sé pero...-la voz de Tohru se cortó cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto- ¿eh?<br>Era aquella muchacha, la misma que había estado en la habitación de Kyo aquella noche. Aquel cabello lleno de mechones casi blancos que sobresaltaban sobre el resto de cabello oscuro, aquellos ojos amarillentos llenos de tristeza…Pero algo había cambiado en ella, ya no tenía el aspecto salvaje que tenía aquella noche, ahora solo parecía una niña silenciosa sentada en la cama que había junto a la suya.  
>-Natsuki… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yuki.<br>Ella desvió la mirada hacia él lentamente.  
>-¿Cómo…cómo sabe todo el mundo mi nombre aquí? –preguntó más para sí misma.<br>-¿Qué...?  
>-Veo que ya habéis conocido a nuestra nueva inquilina –Shigure apareció junto a Tohru, en la puerta del cuarto- Natsuki, él es Yuki y ella es Tohru, tu compañera de cuarto.<br>La joven no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada levemente, indiferente.  
>-Tohru –la voz de Hatori sonó al final del pasillo, junto a las escaleras- me alegro mucho de volver a verte.<br>-¡Hatori! Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.  
>-Has sido tu quien la ha traído, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yuki en voz baja.<br>-¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones con tu abuelo? –Hatori se mostró gentil.  
>-Perfectas, muy relajantes, gracias por preguntar.<br>-Me alegro.  
>-Eh, chicos, creo que deberíamos dejar tranquila a Natsuki. Vamos a la planta baja.<br>Todos asintieron y bajaron las escaleras, Tohru se quedó rezagada.  
>-Natsuki…-la llamó- encantada de conocerte –sonrió dulcemente.<br>Como de costumbre la chica la miró pero no dijo nada, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en silencio.

Cuando ya todos estaban bajando las escaleras se reunieron en el comedor, fue entonces cuando entró Kyo en la sala, con cara de pocos amigos.  
>-¿¡Qué le has hecho? –gritó caminando peligrosamente hacia Hatori.<br>-Veo que ya has hablado con ella –respondió Hatori con tranquilidad.  
>-¡Kyo! –gritó Tohru asustada por su expresión.<p>

-¡Ha sido cosa de Akito, ¿verdad?

-Cálmate Kyo…-dijo Shigure.

Kyo, sin escuchar a nadie agarró del cuello de la camisa a Hatori mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
>-¡Habla!<br>-¡Kyo! –reprochó Tohru.

-Si sigues con esa agresividad no conseguirás gran cosa en la vida, Kyo –respondió Hatori sin inmutarse. Pero el chico no aflojó la fuerza y se mantenía serio, mostrando los colmillos- Basta –dijo firmemente el médico- Yo no le he hecho nada a ella.  
>-¿Y entonces? –gruñó Kyo.<br>-Creemos que lo causó un mal recuerdo de algo que le ocurrió.

-¿Qué...? –La fuerza del puño de Kyo se aflojó liberando a Hatori- ¿un mal recuerdo...?  
>-Aún no sabemos que fue exactamente –informó mientras se colocaba el cuello de la camisa.<br>-¿Por eso no nos recuerda? –preguntó Yuki que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con aire relajado.  
>Hatori asintió.<br>-Pero…-murmuró Tohru pensativa- esa chica es la misma que vino una noche aquí, a la habitación de Kyo, ¿verdad?  
>-¿A la habitación de Kyo? –repitió Hatori mirando al gato que miraba a un lado, con aire serio y tremendamente triste.<br>-Sí, vino a la madrugada y no tenía muy buen aspecto -informó Yuki.  
>-¿Qué ocurrió esa noche, Kyo? –preguntó Shigure preocupado y sorprendentemente serio.<br>-¿Qué más da? Ya no se acuerda de nada…-murmuró levemente el gato.  
>-Entonces lo que dijo Kisa era cierto…-pensó en voz alta Hatori. Todos le miraron expectantes- Natsuki llevaba un tiempo en la casa familiar antes de yo traerla aquí. Al parecer una noche Kisa la encontró y parecía muy alterada, le dijo que no quería volver a Europa e hizo algunos comentarios que hacían pensar que se acordaba de jugar en aquella casa cuando era pequeña. Pero a la mañana siguiente fui a verla y no recordaba nada.<br>-¿Entonces recupera la memoria solo por un día?-preguntó Yuki, extrañado.  
>-Eso parece…Vamos a tener que observarla bastante para tratar de descubrir la razón.<br>-Que complicado…-suspiró Shigure- me pregunto si alguna vez llegaremos a descubrir la razón de todo esto.  
>-Quién sabe…-murmuró Hatori.<br>-Hatori…-la voz de Natsuki resonó en la sala.  
>Todos la miraron en silencio, excepto Kyo, quien se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera que daba al jardín.<br>-¡Kyo no romp..! –comenzó Shigure. Pero Kyo se detuvo y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, sin destrozarla. Salió y la cerró tras de sí. Shigure suspiró aliviado.  
>-¿Qué ocurre, Natsuki?<br>-He olvidado algo en el coche.  
>-Entiendo. Ve, ahora voy yo –Hatori se levantó de la mesa y Natsuki salió hacia la puerta- Yo me despido ya, espero que os vaya bien aunque nos volveremos a ver pronto.<br>-¿Vendrás a visitarnos a menudo? –sonrió Tohru.  
>-Más o menos. Akito quiere que analice a Natsuki con regularidad. A este paso acabaré arreglando también las tuberías cuando se rompan –suspiró.<br>-Oh, vamos, deja de quejarte –sonrió Shigure.  
>-Claro, como tú no haces nada…-hizo una leve pausa- Se me olvidaba: tened un poco de cuidado con ella, he detectado algunos indicios de duabilidad emocional en su forma de actuar…<br>-¿Cómo Hatsuharu? –preguntó Tohru.  
>-Es más bien una mezcla entre la explosividad de Kagura y la frialdad de Rin…<br>-Comprendo –asintió Shigure.  
>-Qué miedo… ¿no será peligroso tener a alguien así en nuestra casa? –preguntó Yuki.<br>-Son las órdenes –se despidió Hatori.

Ya fuera de la casa Natsuki esperaba junto al coche, seria. Hatori se acercó a ella y la miró compasivo.  
>-Sé que no te hace mucha gracia quedarte aquí, pero ya sabes que lo que dice Akito…<br>-Ya lo sé –cortó ella fríamente- es solo que esas personas…  
>-¿Qué ocurre?<br>-Es como si ya me conocieran pero yo no los había visto en mi vida…  
>-Ya te dije que algún día comprenderás la razón de muchas cosas.<br>-Y encima esa casa, tan tradicional, tan japonesa…no se si podré acostumbrarme a esta cultura.  
>-Podrás hacerlo, lo llevas en la sangre –el rostro de Hatori casi mostraba una sonrisa cuando ella le miró- anda, vuelve adentro y pórtate bien con ellos, ahora son tu nueva familia.<br>La chica no dijo nada, le miró, se puso sus gafas de sol y se dio la vuelta visiblemente enfadada por tener que quedarse allí. Hatori dejó escapar un leve suspiro al verla entrar desde el asiento de su coche. Algo en aquella niña le hacía sentir bien. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Kana se sentiría igual tras el mismo borrarle la memoria. El ayudar a aquella adolescente a sentirse cómoda con su presente y tratar de desenterrar su pasado le hacía sentirse, en parte, liberado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, este es el primer capítulo del fic, espero que os haya gustado y enganchado a la historia ya que os aseguro que habrán más sorpresas ^^ espero vuestros comentarios que ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Aunque he hecho todo lo posible por mantener la esencia de cada uno de los personajes y de la propia historia en sí misma, no dudes en comentar cualquier cosa que os desagrade, esta bien conocer todas las opiones. <strong>_

_**Nada mas, pronto subiré los siguentes capitulos x) **_


End file.
